Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). (Unless it's a frog from a Weekly Set. Then it's more likley to be filled in a timley manner.) *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Award Frogs for Android - For Android users *Anura requests! - For Anura Requests *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Free Glass Chroma Frogs !- Free chroma, glass, and glass chroma frogs available *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gives away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis *Forum:Fire4564's Frog Giveaways -Fire4564 is giving away frogs who need a nice new home :3 *Forum:Request a weekly set ♥- Realkuhl has made a page specifically for request weekly sets!! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * Forum:New Frog Breeds for trading the breeds that have been added with the Nov 1 update. * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID,'' ''Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester ''Comments''. ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Hi everyone! Just a quick note, could the requester's please indicate somehow if they have completed the trade (sent something in return to their sender) somehow. That way it is clear that the trade has been completed and can be deleted to keep this forum clean and organized. Thank you! Attention Senders: When all requested frogs have been sent, and ONLY when all requested frogs have been sent, enter the date in the "Date Sent" section. Please do not leave a date in this column until every frog has been sent. Thank you. Attention Requesters: If your request is not filled within two weeks, please delete your original request and re-enter it at the bottom of the table. That way everyone will know you are still interested in receiving your requested frogs. Requests older than 1 month are subject to being deleted. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 600px; " ! scope="col"| 'Requester's Game Center Nickname' ! scope="col"| 'Requested Frogs' ! scope="col"| Frog(s) To Be Traded ! scope="col"| Date Sent ! scope="col"| 'Requester Comments' ! scope="col"| Sender Comments﻿﻿ |- |Bajet leggers |I need a aqua aurum puncti | | |ID not found in Game Center 5/8 | |- |tree-na |any tribus, geminus, bulla, orbis, obaro, persona, trivium, bulbus, signum, cornus, lunaris, tabula, coclearis, arcus, vicis, levar, frondis, fractus, foramen |any other frog that has a big but please leave your request, I have all other breeds other than what is requested | |webmono sent Tribus, Geminus, Bulla, Orbis and Obaro (nothing required in return though I could sure use a Quilta if you have one)**Tree-na has sent you webmono sent persona, trivium and Signum. **skytalon will send coclearis upon acceptance | |- |flexi | Cornus Templum Hennae Emblema |Anything lvl 16 or under | |Skytalon will send you cornus upon acceptance | |- |andygraf13 |Any lvl 32 | Any I currently have | | | |- |myzzhybs |Quilta frogs for weekly set: marine caelus, red ceres, violet pruni, orange bruna, white tingo, green aurum, purple floris, tangelo pruni, thanks! | | | | |- |wickedredgrin |Requesting: Need color wheel of Anura, White Tingo Aceris, Black Albeo Calveria, Royal Muscus Calveria, Red Aurum Figularis, White Bruna Mustacium, Red Picea Pictoria |Can breed you anything i have | |Can send black albeo biplex & black albeoo calveria with friend acceptance (dizzydvl381) |Thanks in advance. For some reason this page keeps cutting off the last part of my game center name, its wickedredgrin . Ty |- |DiabolicTutor |Any Fractus, Hennae, and Foramen. |Anything up to level 30! | | sent fractus -+stanleyhouse |I'm looking for emblema if you have one |- |Aim2177 |Beige Picea Emblema and Hennae |any frog I have through level 24 | | | |- | Lostiza |Any Obaro, Hennae, Emblema or Quilta please. |Any I can breed. | |Bananacat13 sent Obaro 3/10. | |- | ﻿﻿leia8203 |any of the frogs in the road sign set |any frogs I have | |sBond007 sent Red Picea Lunaris and Golden Picea Flecto | |- | Jame5 M. |Orange Picea Botulus, for the weekly set. Two of them. Please? :> |Anything I can breed up to level 25, sorry :< | | | |- |rayvnne |Hennae, Nebula |any colors of the needed frogs | |I can send anything other that the 2 listed |march 14 |- |3kitties4memnm |Any above level 17 Quilta Aceris Palma Volta |Any! | | Magnus or other | |- |sandtall |any over lvl 12 |Any I have | | | | |- |andygraf13 |Any lvl 32 |Anything I have | | |Insia88 Any lvl (1-32) It's for trade.(i have glass & chroma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) |- |mateocadena | any flecto, igneous, emblemia, fortuno, vicus, mustacium, botulw, janus, frondis, planeta, pistrix, favus, levar, mazeus, volta, signum, flecto, trivum, palma, dimidus, lunaris, pictoris, lotus, tabula, spira, americano, scutulata, nodare, gemma, favus, orbis, fingularis | | | sent fleco 4/20 | |- |AEO955 |any fortuna |I have all breeds up to lvl 19. I will offer almost any of these for one. Just check my habitats. | | | |- |sashas12345 |Any Frog of the Figularis breed. |I will send you a Glass Chroma Arbor | |Bananacat13 sent friend request 5/5 | |- |eva_lasvegas |any frondis, any nebula, any pixtrix, any quilta |i have all other breeds, so let me know what you need. | | | |- |DorZi24 | lvl 28 pattern (favus, levar, gemma) 29 pattern (frondis, tessera, pistrix) lvl 30 pattern (fractus, nebula, hennae) '''and 32 ( '''fortuno or emblema) |I have a little bit of the rest | |Thanks! :D | |- |Kryssanth | Any Levar, Frondis, Nebula, Pulvillis and/or Fortuno |Anything at all, just request | | Juliasayre sent a Fortuno on May 11th 2013. Kryssanth--If you could send me anything pretty and level 19+ that would do nicely. | |- |CalantheA |Marinus and anything between 16 and 20 |All patterns I have are on display, let me know what you want. | |GCshroom sent friend request, have Marinus 4/24 | |- |Eyegazmer | Any promotional frogs level 4-8. Bulla |I can make any of those frogs for your achievements | |GCshroom sent Marinus 4/28 So I guess I don't need to give you the Geminus and Dextera..? O_o Sent Ludo 4/30 |GCshroom: Nothing :) |- |bonster22- | Blue aurum Axis, Azure albeo Pyramis x2 |Anything under the level 10 :) |5/11 |Bananacat13 | |- |amandalb252 |Planeta | | |ID not found in Game Center 5/4 | |- |chenyongyuan | Blue Aurum Axis, Azure Albeo Pyramis |Anything I have or can breed |5/10 |Thanks in advance! |Bananacat13 sent 1 of each. |- | pinktwinksy | any calvaria igneous | skeletos or janus |5/10 |Bananacat13 sent both | |- |Amethystdrag0nfly |Any Vinaceus or any Gyrus please |Anything I have (I'v fianlly made it to level 13) |5/12 |Bananacat13 sent vinaceous 5/10 GCshroom sent Gyrus 5/12 |GCshroom: Nothing :) |- |sapphireriver |Any lvl 31 frog: Quilta,Foramen Pulvillus, | anything I have thru lvl 30 | |bananacat13 sent quilta & foramen 5/10 |Thanks! |- |pisssant |Pictoris |Equal value frog returned |5/10 |bananacat13 | |- |juliasayre |Blue aurum Axis |Thanks Bananacat13! Let me know if you want anything! |5/11 | Bananacat13 | |- |pinktwinksy |any biplex skeletos | |5/12 |Bananacat13 sent both | |- |pinktwinksy |hennae pingo papillo | | |Bananacat13 sent pingo and papillo 5/13 | |- |emo31 |Any Persona, Vinaceus, Gyrus, Trivium,Bulbus, Veru, Signum. |What ever you want that I have. | |signum was sent on 5/11 GCshroom sent Vinaceus 5/18 Sent Persona and Gyrus 5/19 |GCshroom: Nothing :) |- |lauren4340 |all the frogs for the mothersday 2013 set please! | I have frogs level 1-7 glass and chroma and a few from level 21-24 to give! |5/20 |Sent whole set- bananacat13 | |- |steeche |any Pictoris |I have at least one of almost all of the breeds. | |I've bred with at least four in the pond and never get one! |You need to make an account in Game Center to trade frogs- ID not found 5/12 |- |JDawg84! |Any geminus | Any non- promotional frogs up to level 32 |5/13 |Got it after updating to 2.0.7, thanks! | sent geminus Thanks! |- |Shivirani |Any Quilta |Anything I have or can breed | | | |- |Amethystdrag0nfly |Any Trivium |Anything I have (I'm at level 13) |5/18 | |sent by skytalon |- |nicoleh2011 |azure albeo fortuno, golden aurum favus, purple callaina nebula, black tingo vicus, black folium vicus, azure aurum fortuno, beige picea emblema |anything up to level 26 | | TioFrogy from Argentina sedt 5/20: azure albeo fortuno, golden aurum favus 5/22: azure aurum fortuno, beige picea emblema 5/22: black tingo vicus, black folium vicus purple callaina nebula |Thanks! :) |- |GraceAngel613 |Any Roboris |Glass Chorma Partiri |5/16 |JDawg84! sent Roboris | |- |juliasayre | Marine Floris Lotus, Azure Albeo Fortuno, any Tribus |Any of my frogs, and any of the scenery items in the blue-and-white background habitat | | |5/17 sent you two lotuses and a tribus - skytalon |- | C01133N:) C(zero)(one)(one)(three)(three)N:) | Symphonia,Vicis, or Janus (just 1) (Any level 27) |ill give you back your frog and you can pick one of mine i have | | | |- |bananacat13 |2x azure albeo fortuno (renewing request) |any thru level 28 |5/19 |Thank you sapphireriver and skytalon! |last one sent by skytalon.Do you have cocheris? The spoon one. Yes! Sent 5/20 |- |IslandGliders |any Persona |any of my frogs |5/18 |Thank you skytalon! |Sent by skytalon. Enjoy! |- |jexxwil |any tribus, any lanterna, |anything i've got |5/20 |Do you have a Geminus? |Tmoneyru1z |- |aimthearrow |any tribus, lanterna, and Glacio |anything up to level 15 |5/19 |THANK YOU SO MUCH! |Tmoneyru1z |- |tmoneyru1z |Trivium, Persona please! |anything |5/19 |If you could send me coclearis or infintas would be awesome. Thanks! |sent - Skytalon |- |aimthearrow |any dextera, bulla, orbis, persona, vicaneus, gyrus, trivium bulbus |anything up to level 15 |5/20 | | dextera, bulla and Vinaecus was sent by skytalon 5/20; the rest sent by bananacat13 |- |Tmoneyru1z |Geminus please |anything |5/20 | |Skytalon |- |ef_33 |any fortuno, emblema, figularis |anything else |5/20 |THANKS! However, something odd happened to my fortuno (it appeared and then disappeared.) Could you resend? Also - let me know if you want anything. |beeblesmr sent fortuno 5/20; bananacat13 sent emblema & figularis |- |delekatala |any Lanterna, tribus, ludo, dextera, obara, persona, vinaceus, trivium |Anything I have that you want. or I will send a random froggy. | | | |- |beeblesmr |any geminus, any tribus, any lanterna |Anything, I have all frogs except the promotional ones |5/20 |Bananacat13 sent all | |- |nooker430 |Any Fortuna |Any except this I think | | | |- |kumahachi8 |tribus, laterna, glacio, marinus, fractus |I have bulla and the non promotional upto level 12 take a look willing to trade | |patchwerq sent glacio, lanterna | Any frog except anuras. Thank you for Bulla. Thanks sent Black caelus bulla will send more |- |suzubird |any fractus |I have any frog up to pistrix, take your pick of the frogs you see and I'll send it. Thank you! |5/22 | Could you can send me dimidius, please? thank you! Skytalon sent fractus 5/22 TioFrogy send 4 fractus to Week Set | |- |mariatobar |any fractal |Take your pick of the frogs you see and I'll send it. Thank you! |5/22 |Enjoy! -Kettlesmith | |- | Ellie Sayz Helloo (elifhalici5@yahoo.com) |Any Violet Anura |I've only got Anuras :') |5/23 |Needed for the CMYK award, any secondary colour but Violet Picea preferred ^.^ |Skytalon sent! |- |patchwerq |Any Gyrus or Trivium |I will breed any frog you see in my farm. They are all showing. | | |Skytalon sent friend request |- |Isa Farse |any vinaceus, gyrus, trivium, and signum |anything I have level 17 and below. |5/23 | |Skytalon sent all. |- |Amethystdrag0nfly |Any Bulbus please |Anything I have (I'm at level 14) |5/23 | |Skytalon sent |- |mariatobar |1 purple folium fractus, 2 violet callaina fractus, 2 emerald pruni fractus, 2 red aurum fractus |Take your pick of the frogs you see and I'll send it. Thank you! | |i´m just level 13 i´m trying to fullfill the weekly set | TioFrogy from Argentina I could send only one of each |- |kumahachi8 |Any Geminus and Favus |Trying to complete sets, anything I've got |5/23 | |captainsmom sent 2 Geminus & 5 Favus. Pass it on! :) | May I please get an obaro any kind? gulfluver47 may 23 please? Thank u! I don't know o If I requested this right. Thanks!